


Hello My Name is Phol Rester

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan, the new worker at Phil’s favorite coffee shop makes a habit of misspelling his name on his cup everyday however, his persistence is rather amusing and impressive to him. Will Phil start to fall for the classics loving, name misspelling, brown-haired boy?





	Hello My Name is Phol Rester

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all after many years of gather dust on Tumblr I (weasley-is-our-king-) decided to pull my phanfic prompts and stories out of the rickety old trunk and distribute them to AO3. Though please be nice, I am letting you know this fic is over 2 years old but I am still very proud of it.

Week One: Tuesday

I heard the familiar tinkle of the chime bells as I entered the coffee shop. The smell of coffee beans and vanilla always puts me in a content mindset. I was a regular customer at Coffee Beans and Daffodils , so normally I get some kind of greeting from my usual pastel, flower crown wearing barista Phoebe who always comments in how I should wear more than 3 pairs of jeans. However today, there was nothing, just silence except the quiet chatter from the middle aged couple sitting in the corner of the store. I walk up to the counter and notice there is a new guy sat there reading a book titled “Fahrenheit 451” , rather than my usual blue haired server. I studied him from a far for a couple of seconds and noticed a couple things.

1\. He looks immensely bored, even reading his book.

2\. He has freckles on his face.

3\. Honestly he’s kinda cute.

4\. He’s looking right at me.

Then we made eye contact for about 10 seconds. I noticed his deep brown eyes didn’t look annoyed or angry, they almost look playful and happy.

“Well are you gonna order something or just stand there mate, because there is a standing fee,” He ‘reliably’ informed me. I raised one eyebrow and walked up to the counter where he was sitting there staring me down.

“Yea? And when was that rule established?”

“Just now. See this jar, it’s not actually a tip jar, it’s the standing fee jar,” The guy turned around the jar so the label wasn’t showing that read, ‘Tips :)’

“Okay, you’re pretty cool dude. I’ll give you that. However, what happened to my regular server Phoebe?” I asked a bit more stern than I had intended.

Whatever playful demeanor we had when we were first talking was completely gone now. He put his book down and straightened up in his chair, looking more confident and also more intimidating than before.

“She moved to Ireland for college so naturally, she quit. There was an open position, I need money, I got the job, I work the counter Tuesday through Thursday and Saturday, and now we’re here. So I will ask again, are you going to order,” The guy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. I thought the servers here were supposed to be nice.

“Yes actually I am,” I announced. He fake applauded me and I rolled my eyes, “I will have a Grande Caramel Macchiato with Extra Cinnamon,”

He nodded and typed everything into the computer, “Name?”

“Just write ‘Phil Lester’”

He nodded and tallied up the total (4 pound 67). I handed him my card and went on my phone to do a quick scroll through Tumblr, even though it probably will not even load. David seriously needs to fix the app.

“Phil Lester,” A monotone voice calls. I see the black coffee cup placed on the counter front of me. I picked it up and I looked at my name on the front. Except, it didn’t say my name.

Phol Rester

The cup read in messy handwriting. I didn’t think the words ‘Phil’ and 'Lester’ were too hard to spell, however there is always one.

The brown haired boy had already left the counter and was currently cleaning the middle aged couple’s table who had rudely left their trash all over the table. I hate people who have no regard for common decency. I walked up to him whilst he was picking up a napkin that someone had definitely blown their nose in.

“Hey. Do you need any help?” I asked, nodding towards the trash.

“No,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,”

“That was rather rude,” He looked up at me in annoyance and surprise at what I had just said, “Of those people I mean! To leave their mess for you to pick up,”

He just stayed quiet. Silently (and slowly) dropping the cups into the trash bag he was holding.

“I was wondering, you spelt my name wrong on my coffee. Did you do that on purpose because I asked about Phoebe?”

“Was she your girlfriend?” He asked suddenly. I was taken back by the question.

“Was she my girlfriend?” I repeated.

“I believe I just said that, do you need me to sign it into your palm?”

I breathed out heavily, “No she was not my girlfriend. If she was my girlfriend you think I would know that she went to Ireland,”

“Did you like her in that way?”

“Huh? No. Phoebe has been dating the same girl for about 2 years now. Why?” I asked him questioningly. Why does he care so much, clearly he’s not the type to develop crushes.

“No reason,” He simply responded. He just got finished scrubbing the table from the tea that the horrible couple spilled. “And with the name thing I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.” He dumped the trash bag into the bin and started to walk away.

“But my name isn’t spelled right! My name is spelled P-H-I-L L-E-S–,”

“I don’t know!” He yelled. And went into the back kitchen. I shook my head and started out the door.

Phol Rester.

Week One: Thursday:

I heard the familiar tinkle of the chimes when I entered the coffee shop. I looked at the counter and sure enough, the brown haired kid was sitting there reading a book. This time I could see the cover said ’I, Robot’.

“Read any books from this century yet?” I walked up to the counter and his eyes shot up.

“There is a reason they are called classics,” He told me and he turned the page continuing to read.

“Dan! Stop reading your book and interact with the customer!” Someone from the back room shouted. He groaned and shut his book.

“Oh! Your name is Dan! Now I can stop referring to you as 'The Guy’ or 'The Brown Haired Kid’ in my head” I said outloud.

“You weren’t here yesterday. I thought you came here everyday?” Dan asked me.

“I had an appointment. Why did you notice I’m gone you’ve only known me for a day?” I asked with genuine interest. He shrugged and got a notepad ready.

“Okay, so what will we be having today?” Dan asked, sounding rather bored.

“I will have the Grande Caramel Macchiato with Extra Cinnamon please. And include a straw! I like the straw,” I told him, looking down at the ground a bit embarrassed.

“Wow someone is stepping out of the box today,” He said, ringing up my order into the register. I rolled my eyes and he smiled at me, showing both of his adorable dimples. I may have a thing for dimples. Don’t judge, everyone does.

“Alright that will be-”

“4 pound 67 yea yea I know,” I told him, handing Dan my card, “I order the same thing every time why do they even bother telling me at this point,”

“And what do you want written on the cup this time? Your name I presume?” He asked raising his eyebrows. I don’t know why but that just made me angry for some reason. I frowned a bit and responded.

“Yes and make sure to spell it right this time,”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re referring to,” Dan told me looking a bit distracted with the machines, making my ever so complicated drink.

“You wrote my name wrong on the cup last time. You wrote “Phol” instead of “Phil” with an ‘i’. If you didn’t know Phil is spelt with a-,” Dan abruptly cut me off.

“ I know how to fucking spell okay,” He looked at me, his eyes baring into mine, “Do I look like some who doesn’t know how to spell a simple four letter name?” We were both quiet for a couple seconds, still intensely staring at each other, “Really?”

We stopped talking after that, I let him finish his job and I pretended to text. Dan didn’t even call my name. He just set down my cup and glared at me for a second.

“This guy really is hot-headed,” I thought to myself. I picked up the cup, started to drink out of the straw and I walked outside. I wasn’t until I was halfway down the block that I read the name on the cup and stopped in my tracks.

Lhil Pester is what the cup read. I saw that and glared.

“What is your deal Dan?” I thought to myself.

Week Two: Saturday

The chime bells rang as I burst through the door. Dan was reading (big surprise) Jane Eyre with his feet up on the counter. "Hello Phil Lester,” Dan said, never looking up from his book.

“Hey Dan. Looks like you have had a change in routine. I would’ve never expected to see you reading!” I joked playfully. He looked up at me through his eyelashes with an amused expression on his face, “This is all so sudden. Is the apocalypse gonna happen now?? Oh god!”

Dan closed his book, chuckling a bit. “Nice acting Phil. I’d give it an 8/10. Wasn’t dramatic enough,” I rolled my eyes and he shook his head, laughing a bit at his own joke, “So. What’s up, what do you need?”

“Gee. I wonder what I need. In a coffee shop. In the morning. I don’t know, maybe I should order some steak or something,”

“Shut up! No but seriously what are you gonna have? My break is in 3 minutes,”

“Oh nothing special. The usual. I will just have-” I was cut off by Dan.

“One Grande Caramel Macchiato with Extra Cinnamon coming right up!” He said with a smile. Dan’s smile could light up a room. I think it did honestly because all the sudden it got really hot in here.

“You uh, you know my uh coffee order?” I asked a bit nervously, biting my lip and looking at the ground.

“Of course I do!” Dan said with a mix between a laugh and a scoff. “Isn’t that obvious,” He finished making the drink (me watching the entire time). “Here you go!”

“Lihp Restel. Honestly I think the misspellings are getting better and more creative,” I looked down at Dan who was scrubbing the floor after spilling creamer.

“Phil I honestly have no clue what you’re referring to,” He said a bit exasperated. I smiled and walked to a table.

**

This went on for about another 3 weeks. I would come in, complain about Dan reading and we would have an argument. He would make the drink and purposely misspell my name and then pretend to have no idea what I’m talking about. But, after about the 3rd week, the arguments didn’t feel like arguments. They almost felt like… Flirting to me.

**

Week Three: Wednesday

“Honestly when are you not reading?” I asked Dan one day. He saw me walk in a immediately marked his page and put down his book.

“I enjoy reading. Takes you into different worlds. It’s incredible,” He said, sighing. “Fiction is amazing. It allows you to explore other places and go on adventures without having to get off your ass,” I laughed a bit at that part.

“I do need to read more. I like people who can read. They seem intelligent and they are very interesting to talk to,”

“Then we might as well get married now!” Dan joked. I again laughed at one of his jokes. “You’re gay right Phil?” Dan asked out of nowhere.

I was taken back a bit by the question. “I-I am sorry?”

“You know. Gay. Homosexual. Having a liking for the same gender,” Dan explained. I rolled my eyes.

“I know what gay means I’m not stupid. Are you?” I asked in response.

“Bisexual,” He told me simply.

“Same. Why are you asking?” I frowned a bit.

“Normally I can tell, but with you I wasn’t sure,”

“What can I say,” I said in a kinda macho voice, “I’m a confusing guy,” I then stared off into the distance dramatically.

Dan raised one eyebrow at me,“ Never do that voice again,” He told me.

“I haven’t really come out to anyone to be honest. Like if someone asked then I probably wouldn’t deny it depending on who they were, like if I knew and trusted them. However I’m not ready for me to be so open about my sexuality yet. That sounds really stupid but do you understand what I mean?” He nodded and began to make my coffee (I don’t even need to order at this point that is really sad )

“Yea I totally get it. Honestly I would’ve never guessed, considering how you told me so plainly and out there,” Dan said as he turned on the coffee pot to make a fresh batch of coffee. “Sorry it may take a bit longer,”

I chuckled a bit, “It’s fine I don’t mind ,”

“It’s funny that you said you’d tell your sexuality only to people you know really well and trust, yet you told me and have literally known me for like 2 weeks or so,” Dan said laughing a bit.

“You seem trusting! But really I barely know you. Hell, I’ve only ever seen you in one blinking outfit!” I tell him, gesturing to his work uniform.

“What can I say,” Dan flipped his fringe to the left side rather seductively, “ I guess red and black are just my colours,” He said impersonating my macho man voice. 

“They are! The red shirt really brings out the colour of your eyes. They are quite nice,” I smiled. Dan’s face started to heat up, it was almost as red as his shirt.

“Oh! Uh- thanks Phil,” Dan told me, avoiding all eye contact with me. He looked really cute when he got all flustered nervous and embarrassed. Wait what?

The coffee pot dinged, the sound breaking the awkward tension that I had accidently created. Dan finished the rest of my creation without saying a single word to me or even looking at me for that matter. It was just a compliment right? Friends compliment each other all the time! Are Dan and I friends? I barely know this guy at all except that he likes classic novels, is extremely sarcastic, bisexual and is desperate for money.

“Phil Lester!” Dan called out, acting like I wasn’t stood 3 feet in front of the register. I was truly impressed that Dan managed to spell my name wrong for 3 weeks in a row. It is very amusing. I picked up my coffee and immediately looked at the side of it to see what was in store for me today.

Phimo Lestomo

That’s when I started laughing. And I mean not giggling or chucking, like full on laughing, “Okay Dan, this has…. to be my…. favourite one yet!” I looked at Dan who was trying (but failing) to keep a straight face.

“I am truly sorry Phil,” He broke out into a grin , unable to contain it, “I don’t know what you’re referring to,” I continued to laugh as I went to find a seat.

I drank my coffee in silence just alone with my thoughts until I noticed something on the side of the cup that wasn’t Phimo Lestomo. I picked up the cup to get a closer look.

You seem really cool. We need to hang out sometime!

-Dan xx

And written underneath was his phone number. I don’t know if I started blushed or smiling first. I looked around the store quickly to find Dan. Our eyes quickly met and I could see that he also had a wide smile plastered onto his face. I beckoned him over to my table but he shook a finger at me, “Just you wait,” I imagine that meant. He then quickly winked at me before sauntering into the kitchens. I just kept staring at the door where he was previously standing.

My first thought? “It’s about goddamn time,”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! (weasley-is-our-king-)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
